The Black Knight: A FatexOC Romance Fanfic
by Cirrus Halen
Summary: 5 months after the JS Incident, Midchildia is faced with a new foe which Nanoha, Fate and the others cannot defeat until a young man clad in a black overcoat arrives to save the day! Fluff content and may include harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

A FatexOC romance. A new threat arises in Midchildia after the J.S Incident and Nanoha, Fate and the others are fighting a desperate battle against their new enemy. That is, until a certain young man arrives to save them and he's from a different dimension! I do not own Magical Lyrical Nanoha and their characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Earth, Year 3000…The Commission of Defense Against Warlocks (C.D.W) Headquarters…

"There have been reports that a large scale of Warlocks have appeared in a city called Midchilda. I've been getting horrifying readings of mage energy in that area…a fucking breeding ground for Warlocks."

"Looks like I'll be there for a very long time then?" a man wearing a black overcoat and black jeans said. He was wearing a black captain's cap and his left eye was covered with an eye patch.

"Yes. Here, take this notice and present it to the Time and Space Administration Bureau. You'll have to look for a certain Chrono Harlaown. He's the leader down there. And try not to destroy all of the Warlocks and leave some for them Cirrus…" Said a man wearing a metal visor on his head.

"Yeah, yeah… Thanks 19…" Cirrus Yurigami sighed. He then reached for his Hyperwarp device and disappeared in a ray of light.

5 months after the Jail Scaglietti Incident… Midchildia, Time and Space Administration Bureau…

"Reports of black gigantic monsters appearing all over Midchildia is causing an alarm among the populace. The Time and Space Administration believes…"

"Tch…" Chrono Harlaown grumbled as he sat on his desk. In front of him were two girls; one had brown hair and was fashioned into a ponytail on the left side of her head while the other has long overflowing blonde hair. "Most of our mages have tried defeating these creatures to no avail! Even Hayate is in her office, trying to figure out what these creatures are…" as Chrono rubbed his temple.

The monitor behind Chrono's back flashed the videos of the monsters attacking the whole city. "We can't let them run loose!!" yelled the brunette. "Hundreds of civilians will be killed!"

"Do you think I would be angry if there was something we can do, Nanoha!?" yelled Chrono. Nanoha Takamachi Scrya was shocked but didn't answer. "What…what do you think Fate-chan?" she asked her companion. Fate Harlaown looked at Chrono sternly.

"Big brother is right…" Fate said. "For weeks, we have tried to destroy these creatures but they keep growing stronger. But we can't leave these creatures on killing the innocent! We have to do something!"

"Then it's settled!" Nanoha said. "Me and Fate-chan will go and save most of the civilians!"

"Are you crazy!!?" Chrono yelled. "I assured Yuuno and Vivio that you won't get involved!! What do you think will they do when they find out about this!?"

Fate looked at her best friend. Nanoha recently got married to Yuuno and her adoptive daughter, Vivio, pleaded with her not to get involved with any battles again. She then sighed. "I'll go and rescue the civilians. Stay here Nanoha."

"No!! Fate-chan! You'll die out there without me!!" Nanoha cried. But Fate shook her head.

"No. I won't die. Signum and the others are fighting as well at that area. Don't worry, Bardiche will help me and protect me as well, okay?" Fate smiled. Nanoha sighed as she smiled.

"Please be careful Fate-chan…" the brunette said. Fate nodded as she ran outside the command room.


	2. Chapter 2

THE WARLOCK INCIDENT

PART 1 – The New Foes

Fate flew straight to where Signum and Agito were fighting the huge monsters. Teana was holding Eriol, who was badly hurt while Subaru and Caro were resting nearby. Fate landed and went near to Eriol as fast as she could!

"Erio! How is he?" she asked.

"He was hit by that monster, but Captain Signum was able to shield him. He should be fine now." Teana answered. Fate looked at the towering black monster. Signum and Vita were trying there best to fight it but their attacks were not even painful to the enemy!

"Subaru, Teana, Caro! Go and bring Erio to the base and have him treated! Agito and Signum, on me!!" Fate said as she prepared Bardiche into its sword form! Teana and the others flew away while Agito and Signum stood with Fate.

"It's no use!! We can't defeat it even if we use our strongest magic attack!!" Agito yelled.

" Well, what if we use two strongest attacks! I'm sure we'll break that monster apart!!" Fate said.

"That…might work. Besides, we are out of options…" Signum yelled. "Here it comes!!" as the monster roared. Fate held Bardiche tight as Signum and Agito merged!

"Fire Phoenix Flash!!!" yelled Signum. The monster was stunned with the fiery flash! Fate then flew up with speed as she prepared for her ultimate attack!

"Jet Zanber!!!!" as she hit the monster with all her strength. The whole area was filled with smoke from the blast that hit the monster. Fate was panting as she looked at Signum.

"We did it!" she yelled, smiling. Signum, however, had a horrified look on her face!

"Testarossa!! Watch out!!!" she yelled. Fate looked behind but it was too late! The monster grabbed her and then roared again! "No…how can it still live!!?" Fate muttered in pain. Signum watched helplessly as the monster began crushing Fate!! The poor blonde began to gasp as she slowly lost consciousness.

In the Time and Space Administration Bureau Headquarters…

"No!!! Fate-chan!!!!" yelled Nanoha as she and Chrono watched in the monitor. "Please! You have to let me go!! She needs me!!!" Nanoha yelled. Chrono was about to agree when…

Back in the city center…

"Spellbreaking Slash!!!" a voice yelled as a young man in a black overcoat cut off the monster's arm, which was holding Fate, with a scythe! The monster roared in pain as it fell down! The arm, however, began to fall with Fate.

Fate slowly opened her eyes. She felt she was falling down. "Am I really…gonna…die?" she slowly whispered. Just then, she gazed upon a young man with a black eye patch on his left eye.

"Not yet, princess!" as the man grabbed Fate and jumped unto the nearest ledge. Signum watched as he skillfully jumped down to safety! "What…amazing skill!!" she thought. The man ran towards her, carrying the injured Fate Testarossa Harlaown like a bride.

"Please take care of her." The man smiled. Signum could only nod as she held Fate and let her lie down. The monster, however, stood up again and roared in anger. "We can't defeat that…thing!! We tried all sorts of magic but we can't win! But you, you were able to cut him!!" Signum yelled at the man. "Who are you?"

The man held out his hand. "Samael!" he said. The scythe appeared unto his hand and he grabbed it with a focused look. "My name is Cirrus Yurigami. I am a Spellbreaker…and I am here to help you…" he smiled. Fate was able to hear those words as she whispered. "Cirrus…Yurigami…" and then she fainted.

2 hours later…

"Cirrus Yurigami…Captain of the Commission of Defense Against Warlocks…reporting sir!" Cirrus saluted towards Chrono. Chrono actually could not believe when he saw this man destroy that thing with just one strike. "Um…who exactly are you? And what was that thing that you killed?" Chrono asked.

"I am one of the elite Spellbreaker sent to help you with this Warlock problem. The creature is called a Warlock, a monster created by evil magic and it actually sucks magic to live and grow. It seems your city is dependent on magic, which is why the Warlocks have found your place suitable to invade."

"The hell!!? No wonder any form of magic attacks is useless!" Chrono grumbled. "And why is it that you were able to destroy this…Warlock…without problems?"

"Because my weapon, Samael, can cut off the source of magic energy once it hits a Warlock. Also, I have the ability to use Spellbreaking magic to counter whatever the Warlock throws at me…" Cirrus explained. Chrono just nodded as he walked away from him.

"Seeing as that you can destroy the Warlocks by yourself, then why do you need to contact me?" he said. Cirrus then took out a letter and presented it to Chrono.

"Because we have reason to believe that someone or something here in Midchilda is the one cause of the Warlock Invasion…" Cirrus said. Chrono read the letter and was shocked!

"I see. This may be something serious after all. Very well, please find yourself at home. We will be more than glad to accept your offer. If you excuse me, I have something else to do." As Chrono walked towards his office. Cirrus then went out of the meeting area. When he was outside, Signum was standing there along with Agito.

"Mr. Yurigami! A word please!" Signum said. Cirrus bowed a little. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Agito frowned at him. "So he's the one who killed the creature? Doesn't seem that strong to me!"

"Agito! Your manners!" Signum said. She then bowed a little. "Thank you for saving Testarossa for me. Although it is quite suprising to see someone from another dimension to come here and help us…much less someone who is very powerful as you are…"

"That is what we Spellbreakers do. Our mission is to eradicate Warlocks. No matter where we go, we must ensure the safety of mankind from them…" Cirrus replied. "By the way, how is the princess?"

"Princess? Oh, you must mean Testarossa. She's in the infirmary right now. If you want, I can take you to her." Signum suggested. Agito only scoffed while Cirrus smiled.

"Yes. That would be great. Thank you…" he replied.

Meanwhile, Fate was lying inside the infirmary together with Nanoha, Yuuno, and Vivio. "Fate-mama, please don't do this again!!" Vivio exclaimed. "It hurts to see you like this!"

"Now,now…" Fate laughed while Vivio pouted. Nanoha smiled. "Ummm…why don't you and Vivio go out and check the new museum for awhile, Yuuno-kun?"

"Eh, sure…" Yuuno agreed as he and Vivio went out. "I've heard about your savior, the one Chrono mentioned… the Spellbreaker?" Nanoha asked Fate. Fate only looked at her.

"Yes. "She smiled. "He destroyed that monster with a single hit. I thought it was impossible but…I sensed that man has great power inside him…but he is one full of mysteries as well." she said. Nanoha only sighed when the door opened. Signum came in together with Agito. "Testarossa, are you alright now?" she asked.

Fate smiled. "Yes. And please call me Fate more often, Signum…."

Nanoha chuckled. "That's Signum-chan for you, always so formal!" Suddenly, the door opened and they saw Hayate Yagami, Vita and Shamal, the infirmary doctor. "How are you feeling Fate-chan? Are you alright?" Hayate asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am fine. And what's with all of you coming here?" Fate giggled.

Vita sighed. "Well, everyone here is pretty much concerned about you." She muttered.

"Which reminds me…" Shamal said. "I saw a very handsome man outside. He has an eye patch on his left eye. He was just standing outside, I wonder what he wants?"

"Oh! I forgot!!" Signum said as she went out and opened the door. "Cirrus-san, please come in!" she said. Cirrus then walked inside. "Everyone, this is Cirrus Yuragami, a Spellbreaker from another dimension and Testarossa's knight-in-shining armor. He says he's from Earth in the year 3000…" Signum introduced him.

"WHA?! Knight in shining armor?!?" Fate blushed while the others giggled.

"Hello ladies…a pleasure to meet all of you…" Cirrus cooly greeted them as he took off his cap and placed it unto a cabinet. All of them, especially Fate, could see how handsome he really was, even if he was wearing an eyepatch.

"Ara, ara! Since when did you have such a handsome knight to protect you Fate-chan!?" Hayate giggled.

"No, wait!" Fate was blushing mad! "He's not-"

Shamal then looked at Cirrus. "Such a handsome and strong young man, you really made a good choice Fate-san. Would you agree to protect me as well, Cirrus-san?"

Cirrus smiled. "I would love to…but I have called her "princess" already, so she is the one whom I will protect the most. " he said while looking at Fate. Fate felt her cheeks burning red as she looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with the man. Cirrus only smiled.

"You are the Spellbreaker, right?" Nanoha asked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am-"

"Nanoha Takamachi, former Ace of the Combat Corps, Midchildia Time and Space Administration Bureau." Cirrus quickly said. Nanoha was surprised! "How did you know who I am?" she asked.

"I have records of every important history database in every dimension. This is actually important because I have to mingle with you. Now, I'm sure you are all interested with the monster I just beat,right? Well let me explain it to all of you…" and he proceeded to tell them of what he told Chrono.

Nanoha was shocked. "Are you saying…that no matter what magic attacks we do, it will only make the Warlocks stronger!!?"

"Indeed. Signum and the princess can testify about that…" Cirrus said while Fate frowned. "Will you please stop calling me princess?" she asked Cirrus. The boy just nodded. "Sorry…" he said. Fate only stayed quiet but deep inside her, she always wanted to be called a princess. And now, a small part of her began to regret what she said.

"In that case, I think we'll need to investigate more." Hayate said. "Vita and Signum, prepare the information that we need. Shamal, I need some samples from a Warlock so we can check for more clues about its structures and weaknesses."

"No problem, as long as Cirrus will come with me!" Shamal then wrapped her arms around Cirrus's hand. "Yes, of course." Cirrus replied. "Excuse me." As he bowed a little and went out along with Shamal. Nanoha then giggled. "Wow, I didn't know he liked you that much Fate-chan!"

"What?! What are you saying?! We only just met and-" Fate babbled, blushing brightly red.

"It was only a joke, Fate-chan!" Nanoha laughed. "Geez, you're really taking this seriously…"

Fate sighed in relief. "Sorry but…you knew what happened back in high school. As far as I am concerned, men are an abomination! They're traitors and they love playing with a girl's feelings!" she bitterly said.

"Now, now Fate-chan! Don't judge Cirrus-kun yet! We still haven't really get to know with him. Be nice to him!" Nanoha said.

Fate only frowned. "Whatever! I wish he would stay away from me. He looks suspicious…" she said when the door opened. Nanoha and Fate were surprised to see Cirrus in front of them!

"Sorry, I forgot my cap." Cirrus smiled as he quickly grabbed his black cap and went out. When the man was gone, Fate suddenly felt a squirm inside her. Nanoha then looked at her. "Did he…did he just hear everything you just said?" she asked. Fate did not reply. Her mind was made up. "I'm going to check the records all over the different dimensions. I'm gonna check who Cirrus Yurigami really is." She thought. Nanoha only sweatdropped.

* * *

This is my first time to write a fanfic so please be merciful with your comments! LOL. Next chapter will come out a little sooner and will be more longer, I promise! Till next time then!


	3. Chapter 3

PART 2 – Who is Cirrus Yurigami?

Cirrus stood on a platform in the TSAB Headquarters. "Samael…" he said when the black scythe appeared on his hand. "_Qualsiasi attività Warlock oggi, più?" _ (Any Warlock activitity?) he asked.

" _Nulla. tutto chiaro. _" (None. Everything is clear.) the weapon replied. Cirrus then waved the scythe as he practiced when he felt someone behind him. "What kind of language was that, Yurigami?" asked a pink haired swordswoman behind him. Cirrus turned around and saw Signum on her barrier jacket.

"That is Italian, Ms. Signum…" he answered. "And I see you are also looking for a sparring partner. "Would you like to join me?" as he got ready. Signum grinned as ever as he unsheated Levatein.

"I'll make you wish you never said those things! Levatein!!" she yelled.

"Ja!" the sword said. Cirrus smiled as he stood calmly.

"Samael. _Cambiare. Spada forma_ " (Change. Sword Form) he muttered. The orb on the scythe's blade glowed. "_Sì. inizializzazione spada forma…_ " (Yes. Initializing Sword Form…) the weapon replied as it shone and transformed into a great sword. Signum was amazed at the sight.

"So your weapon can change forms too? Is it a device like ours?" she asked.

Cirrus chuckled. "No. Samael is more than that." He said.

"Oho…why don't we see then! Prepare yourself!!" as Signum rushed towards Cirrus.

Meanwhile, Fate was looking at the monitors in front of her, together with Teana. "Remind me again why we are actually checking all of 10,000 dimensional files?" Teana sighed.

"Shh! We need to do a background check with that Cirrus Yurigami. That's why are checking these!" Fate whispered. Teana only scratched her head. "Umm, look Captain, that guy actually saved you. Is there any reason for you not to trust him?" she asked. "Besides, if he is a shady character, he would have been so sneaky and secretive."

"Ugh, why is it that most of you are defending his side!?" Fate snapped. "Hayate, Shamal, and even Vita looks at me as if I'm getting paranoid!! What is it with him that all of you believe what he tells you?!"

Teana thought when she began to blush! Fate frowned. "Ohh…I get it!!! You have a crush on him, don't you?!" she angrily looked at the girl. Teana began to panick when Subaru came along.

"Hello Teana, I was just about to-"

"Oh, just look at the time! Subaru!! TRAINING!! " Teana ordered her best friend.

Subaru scratched her head. "But I just finished-"

"NOW!!!!" Teana yelled as she pushed Subaru away. Fate just grumbled as she continued typing. Then, she noticed something on the monitor. "This is a video file? Hmmm…let me see…" as Fate checked the video. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched the video.

Cirrus jumped away as Signum stood in the other side of the platform, panting heavily. "That last attack was indeed powerful. Ms. Signum. "Quite expected from an officer of the TSAB and a Wolkenritter." Cirrus grinned. Signum frowned as she placed Levatein back in her scabbard.

"Stop taunting me, Yurigami!! You have completely defeated me! Next time, you will not be so lucky!" Signum shouted as she walked away. "What did I do?" Cirrus asked, scratching his head. "Samael, did I do something wrong again?" as he asked the scythe.

"_Una donna ' s orgoglio è molto difficile puzzle..._ " (A woman's pride is a very difficult puzzle...) the weapon replied. Cirrus shook his head as he began to walk out of the platform when-

"Cirrus Yurigami!!!!" a voice yelled.

Cirrus looked behind and saw Fate Harlaown in her barrier jacket with Bardiche in Zanber Form. "Why Princess! How nice of you to be here? Do you also want to spar with me?" Cirrus smiled.

Fate frowned. "Cirrus Yurigami, you are under arrest for being the mastermind of the invasion of the creatures called Warlocks in Midchilda! " as she jumped to attack the young man. Cirrus barely evaded her attack as he rolled away from her. "What the hell are you attacking me for?!" he angrily yelled. Fate looked at him with eyes filled with rage and anger.

"You are a traitor!! You have killed people back in your own dimension!" she yelled.

Cirrus was astonished. "Fuck, what the hell are you talking about?! I didn't kill anyone!!!"

"YOU LIE!!! I saw the video in the dimensional archive!! You are Cirrus Yurigami, also known as Prototype ZX of the Warlock Experiment Team!! You are the first of the Warlocks and you have killed your researchers!! And for that, I will bring you to justice, even if I have to kill you!!" yelled Fate as she rushed towards Cirrus at full power.

Meanwhile, Chrono was sitting inside his office, looking at his papers when an officer went inside his office. "Sir, there is someone here to see you…" she said.

"I told you I can't be disturbed! Who is it?" Cirrus yelled. That was when a woman with green long hair and an old man with grey hair entered his office.

"Chrono, you've grown up to be such a workaholic!" said Lindy Harlaown. Chrono instantly stood up and walked towards her. "Mother! I..I thought you were-" he stammered.

"That is enough Chrono." Lindy smiled to his son. "I'd like you to meet Supreme Commander of the C.D.W, Commander Igor Dukovonovich. Commander, this is my son, Chrono Harlaown, Vice Admiral of the TSAB."

"How do you do Vice Admiral?" said the commander as he shook hands with Chrono. "I'm sure you have already met Captain Yurigami."

"Yes. He actually helped us out with eliminating some of the Warlocks and he even saved my sister." Chrono replied. "What brings you here, Commander?"

Lindy looked at Chrono. "Have you seen Fate?" she asked.

"No, but Teana told me that she was searching for something on the database." He replied. "Why?"

Lindy and Commander Dukovonovich looked at each other. "You were right Commander, it was Fate who hacked inside the C.D.W database." Lindy said with concern. Just then, Subaru and Teana rushed inside Chrono's office! "Vice Admiral! Come quick!! Something bad is happening in the platform!!" Subaru yelled.

"Why?! What's wrong?!" Chrono asked.

"It's Captain Harlaown, she's attacking the Spellbreaker!!!" Teana exclaimed, amidst the shock of the others!

Inside the Infinite Library...

"It's rare for you to be here in the Infinite Library, Nanoha..." Yuuno smiled as he arranged the books with Nanoha helping him. "I thought it would bore you to death..."

"Of course not! I think the Library is a great place!" Nanoha grinned. Yuuno raised an eyebrow at her as he walked towards her. He then hugged her. "Why do I get the feeling that you are lying?" he chuckled. Nanoha only laughed. They were about to kiss when the monitor flashed in front of them! The two immediately separated!

"Whoa!! Sorry for spoiling the moment Nanoha but we kinda have an urgent situation here!" Reinforce said.

"It's fine Rein. What's happening?" Nanoha asked.

"It's Fate-chan!! She's attacking Cirrus Yurigami of the C.D.W!!! Everyone is scrambling at the platform!!"Rein exclaimed.

"What?! Oh no!!! This is bad!!!!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"Why would Fate attack the Spellbreaker!? He's an ally, right?!" Yuuno asked.

"I don't know but we better stop them now before anyone get's hurt!" Nanoha said.

* * *

FYI: Cirrus's weapon, Samael, is an Italian artifact believed to be the scythe of the Grim Reaper. And about the video? Check out Chapter 3, which will be coming in a few days, so please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3 - Protoype ZX

Cirrus dodged an attack from a furious Fate Harlaown. "Why won't you believe me?! I did not kill anybody!!! That video isn't what it looked like!!!" as he ducked from an energy attack.

"Why should I believe you!? The video explains it all!!! You are a betrayer and a murderer!" Fate said as she unleashed a slash attack against Cirrus! Cirrus held out his hand!

"Samael! _Scudo di inferno!!" _ (Shield of Inferno) he yelled as a shield appeared before him, blocking the attack! Fate was surprised to see Cirrus using a different weapon this time! The man looked at her with stern eyes. "Listen to me! What you saw in the video, that man who looked like me, is not really me! I did not kill those people!!!" Cirrus exclaimed.

"ENOUGH!!! I have had it with your lies!!!" yelled Fate as she prepared for her final attack! "Jet Zanber!!!" as she attacked Cirrus with all her might! Cirrus' shield was not enough to protect him as he was sent flying away! "Arghhh!!!" he roared as he slammed into the concrete wall, his whole body injured! Fate looked at him. "Now you will be imprisoned and justice shall be-"

"STOP!!!! FATE-CHAN!!! "yelled Nanoha as she flew towards her in her barrier jacket! Fate was surprised to see Hayate, her mother and brother and Reinforce, together with an old man with grey hair. "What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"Fate-chan, where's Cirrus-kun?!" Nanoha asked. Fate pointed and Nanoha was shocked to see Cirrus barely alive! "Cirrus-kun!!!!" she yelled as she ran towards him! Fate was bewildered to see Hayate and Nanoha worried about a criminal!

"Shamal! Bring a stretcher here! Now!" Hayate yelled as she contacted the infirmary. Fate became furious! "Why should he be given medical attention? He's a criminal! A murderer!!" she exclaimed! The Commander then rushed towards Fate with an angry look! "I should have you arrested instead for hacking C.D.W information!!!" he bellowed which made Fate quiet! Shamal arrived with the stretcher, along with Yuuno. Chrono and Yuuno carried Cirrus unto the stretcher as the nurses pushed the stretcher with speed!

"Fate-chan…what have you done?!?" Nanoha bitterly said. Fate looked at all of them with a puzzled look. "I..I…I saw the video and was convinced that he is a dangerous-"

"What you saw on the video was Prototype ZY, an earlier, but evil version of Cirrus Yurigami!!" Commander Dukovonovich retorted in anger! He then raised his hand and turned on his Hyperwarp, showing the same video that Fate have seen to all of them. "This was recorded two years before Cirrus turned into…Prototype ZX…" the old man said with a sad face.

"Wait, what do you mean "turned into Prototype ZX" ?" asked Hayate. The Commander sighed sadly as he looked at Fate. "I think we should discuss this in a private office." The old man said. Fate still could not believe that Cirrus was innocent but she followed the group into Chrono's office.

"The C.D.W has waged a long war against the Warlocks for years…" The Commander spoke as he typed on the monitor. Nanoha, Fate, Chrono and everyone looked at the monitor, showing the Warlocks destroying city after city. "We were so desperate that we tried studying our enemies' strength; their black blood. We ordered experiments and tests, desperate to create the ultimate weapon which will destroy the Warlocks. And then, on Dec 24, 2999, the unthinkable happened…" as the Commander switched to a different monitor. There, they saw the video Fate have hacked.

"No wonder Fate-chan thought Cirrus was the murderer! It looked exactly like him!" Subaru commented as they saw Project ZY killing the scientists one by one. "Project ZY was our biggest mistake. He was a criminal, a murderer whom we promised his freedom should he agree to our experiment. The Warlock blood overcame him and he escaped, bolstering our enemy's forces." The old man said. "But all hope was not lost because on Jan 1, year 3000, we met a dying young man by the name of Cirrus Yurigami. We found him slumped on a dark alley, holding his dead sweetheart, which looked like you…" as he pointed at Fate. The blonde began to blush but she tried hard to conceal it.

"And so we resurrected Cirrus and he became Prototype ZX. It was a success and we gave him Samael as his weapon. We soon discovered that it was ZY who killed his wife, so Cirrus joined C.D.W and before we knew it, he have already killed ZY and eradicated all of the Warlocks." The Commander ended his presentation. Fate was now shaking as she realized what she has done! "No! I…I…I'm such an idiot!!!" she yelled, crying! "I can't believe I attacked him!!! I killed him!!! I'm the worse!!!"

Nanoha comforted her. "There, there Fate-chan…anyone would believe that Cirrus is a criminal with that proof! " as she hugged her. Fate continued sobbing while Erio and Caro went to her, comforting her as well. Hayate went to the Commander. "What now? What if the Spellbreaker will die?" she said. Fate stopped sobbing as she looked at Hayate with dread. The Commander just laughed. "Don't worry. I know Cirrus more than all of you. He's tough as nails. He won't die easily."

Hayate looked at the Commander angrily. "I can't believe you would do all those things to save the Earth! There must have been something that ends the war against the Warlocks without having to do human experiments!" she said. The old man just chuckled. "Do you think we were ever given that choice? You are all so lucky with your advanced technology. Don't start preaching, little miss. You don't know everything that Cirrus had to sacrifice for the safety of our planet!" he exclaimed.

Inside the Infirmary, Cirrus slowly woke up, feeling very tired. "Ugh, where am I?" as he noticed that his chest was wrapped in bandages. He saw Shamal walking towards him. "Wow, you had an amazing recovery after getting blasted by Fate-chan's Jet Zanber!" she giggled. Cirrus stood and sat on the bed. "Where is everybody?" he asked. Just then, the door opened with Fate Harlaown being pushed by Nanoha Takamachi inside!

"Ah! Cirrus-kun! You're awake now!" Nanoha smiled happily while Fate had a troubled look on her face, trying to avoid Cirrus' gaze. Cirrus only smiled. "Yes, thanks to Dr. Shamal here…she's indeed the best doctor here in Midchilda."

"Why thank you so much Cirrus-kun, I'm so flattered!" Shamal said happily. Just then, Vita appeared. "Oi, old woman! Hayate is looking all over for you!" she yelled. Shamal turned into a raging hag as she yelled "Don't call me old woman you brat!!!" The two knights began arguing as they walked away, leaving Cirrus, Nanoha and Fate in the infirmary.

"Are those two like that all the time?" Cirrus sweatdropped. Just then, Nanoha pushed Fate towards Cirrus! "Fate-chan, remember everything I told you? Ok?" Nanoha smiled.

"WAIT! Nanoha!!" Fate yelled but Nanoha already went outside. The two fell silent as they did not look at each other. Cirrus then broke the silence. "If you're not gonna say anything, then you can go out. I need some rest." He said. Fate bit her lip as she struggled to say the words Nanoha told her to say.

"Yurigami-kun..I…I'm sorry…." Fate blushed. It was hard to apologize to someone who was very handsome as Cirrus but it was getting more and more difficult when she can clearly see his well sculpted body. "I…I made a mistake…I shouldn't have attacked you! Please accept my sincerest apologies…" she stammered. Cirrus looked at her with his red eyes.

"W..Wh..What?!" she asked.

"Nothing… " Cirrus smiled. "You can indeed be nice and gentle at times, I see." He said as he tried to stand up, but he was still weak. He sat down again. "Be careful! You still can't stand up after receiving such a punishment from me!" as Fate sat beside him. "Even I am still surprised as to why you are still alive…"

"Now you know, right?" Cirrus said. Fate nodded. "I didn't realize you have lived such a harsh life. I was so wrong about you. Please forgive me for everything bad that I said to you." As she bowed her head. Cirrus only chuckled. "Nah, its fine. I've heard far worse words than what you said to me. " as he touched his right arm. "But still, that attack was really powerful! I would've been torn to bits if I wasn't Prototype ZX!" he laughed. Fate just smiled as well.

"Umm…Yurigami-kun, if it's ok with you…I'd like to make it up for everything I did. Would you like to go have lunch with me tomorrow at my place?" she asked. Cirrus was surprised to see the young and very beautiful Fate Harlaown asking him for lunch.

"Sure. I'd love to. Tomorrow then." Cirrus smiled.

Fate smiled radiantly. "Thank you so much! You won't regret it!" she said.

"As long as I don't get fried again with your Jet Zanber again, that will be good." Cirrus said jokingly which made him and Fate laugh. But unknown to them, Hayate, Nanoha and Yuuno were eavesdropping!

"Ohoho! This will be an interesting turn of events!! I'd like to see where this development will go. Fu fu fu." Hayate whispered. Yuuno and Nanoha just sweatdropped.

* * *

Cirrus's life is indeed filled with tragedy. Much more when Hayate gets involved next chapter! LOL! Please review, I NEED REVIEWS!!! lol


	5. A few words

A FEW WORDS

First, I'd like to apologize for not being able to upload another fanfic. I've been loaded with too much work nowadays, so I rarely had the time to write. I'd like to thank the reviews, no matter how rude or unprofessional they were. I do realize that I am not a very good fan fiction writer and I do admit that. But really, I never realized that people here were that serious. And really, I never realized I was forcing Fate to like my character. Wow, I must be a very cold writer to do something like that. This story still has a long way to go and inviting Cirrus to lunch is not really a sign that Fate loves or likes him.

Yep, I do need more reading, which is one more reason as to why I haven't been able to come up with a new chapter. And I never realized my account was so grand. Really now, I can place anything inside my account profile and not care if it's grand or not. Honestly, I can just write more chapters and I love to accept more reviews but I would accept criticism with output on how to improve my writing. Writing has always been my hobby and writing here in is a way to improve my writing. I hope you point out to beginners what they must do, not tell them reasons why their article sucks.

I will continue my work but with some delays as I really do need to improve my writing. Honestly, most writers can just place chapters as they please and not care if the readers like it or not. However, I'm not like that. I give my thanks to those who think I should continue writing.


End file.
